C-130's NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!
by kljhbn
Summary: rated m mob talker
1. Chapter 1

Frist off Mob talker belongs to Flammarivla and all weapons,vehcails,drinks,food,ect belongs to there repectful owners . any ways lets go then. This stroy is rated T-M

Chris woke up on the DAY . he get his things ready and headed to the C-130 . He saw the rest of his team . In his team was Chris,josh,jake,and jhon. Chris got the seat closest to the cargo door as the plane lifit up in to the air.

The pilot came over the intercom "We are 0200 hours out of minecraftia" that ment that they were about a day away from minecraftia , and there target. there target was to get info about the mob princess's . chris's job was to miss lead the mob princess into trusting him ,then he would use the one way radio to contact jake who would make a path for chris to escape then to make base know that the princess were no theart . "so , whats me and josh do ?" said jhon "you come and get me if i dont come back in 3 months." chris said with a calm look on his face "dude why are you so calm you could lose your virginity!" said jake. " "8 times." chris said sliping on his parchute "oh yay." jhon said as reaching for his pack of cigs "want one for the road?" jhon said as lighting a cig "actully, sure" chris said as jhon handed him one . chris felt a slight dissyness in his head. He sat back down and passed out.

He woke back up with jake shaking him "were here" jake said as chris stood up "GREEN,GREEN,GO GO GO!" he hread jhon say as he jumped from the plane. He was free falling now , he pulled the cord and the parchute opened . A sudden jerk off froce caused pain to surge thouge his body. "GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled. when he landed he had to check his arms. "fine,fine,fine.." chris was in the middle of talking when he fell to the groun . HE GOT KONCK THE FUCK OUT! 


	2. Chapter 2

chris felt the cold wall of the plane wall when chris woke up to see his friend jake shake him "wake up" jake said as he stood up. He YOLO runned it out of the plane and stared free falling . He pulled the rip cord and suddenly solwed down . he landed in a field . he took out his map and saw were he was "cupa's terroity" he said with a silde smile on his face, "i need to get to her.." he was cut off by a scream , cupas scream . He ran to the sorce of the scream . He saw a RUSSIAN SOLIDER! he ran into that russian so hard that he fell on his side and chris took this chance , chris took his knife and stabed it into the russian's eye , with all of his strengh he pulled out the russians eye and chris stood up, cupa got behind chris and hugged him "thank you." she said in a shoke up tone ,but chris was to inrested in the russian to say no problemo or something , why is he here? he thougth she though pushed him down and playfully hugged him , but chris felt a aroow hit him in the neck

he woke up in a bed next to cupa in some kind of cave. he realzied that he was naked , he put on his colths and laid back in the bed with cupa and fell back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up to see , cupa was gone. 'where did she go?' he thought but to hear her scream . he ran to see , A MOTHER FUCKING HIND! , more russians? he ran to see russians start dorping like files but he realized some thing , where are those aor coming from? he saw a russian about to shot cupa in the head. chris jumped in the air and for a spilt second , time froze. he aimed his M9 at the russian and pulled the trigger . he fell into the russian as blood spilled on the grown but he couldint move. "cupa you okay?!" he heard someone yell , "yay." cupa said as runing over to chris "What happend? we left you alone for 1 hour and you nearly got killed!" he heard someone say , he knew who it was , it was skelly and andr he got up to see that he was cored in blood "holy shit"chris said as reach for his bullet proof vest and backed up as skelly and andr came up the hill ."so this is the guy who saved you?"andr said "yep!"cupa said .

1 hour later chris was back at base but, so were the russians

A/n i want ocs for the next chapters some may die tho and pick a pair for them (meaning a girl) and the oc has to be male .ANY MOB TALKER GIRL and the oc has to be between 16-27 


	4. OC format (put ocs as review)

HOW TO FORMATE OC

NAME:

BIO (abilltys):

WEAPONs(GUNS ONLY):

COLTHS:

BEHAVEIROS (HOW THEY ACT):

FRIENDS( MAIN CHARATERS ONLY):

LOOKS (FACE):

AGE: 


End file.
